Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130909181824
Lil: A ty dla mnie kretyn, słonko. Dlaczego ja to powiedziałam? Sama nie wiem.. To jakby samo mi się powiedziało-jakby inna osoba przezemnie mówiła. Kas: Co? Lil: To, daj mi przejść. Znowu to samo! Znowu nie mogę sama nic powiedzieć. Kas: Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Lil: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz daj mi przejść. ( Już jest dobrze!) Kas: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz mi odpowiedz. Przybliżył się niebezpiecznie, ale chyba nie odważy się mnie dotknąć, ani nic z tych rzeczy... Lil: Kas, prosze Cie, jak kolege... Przepuść mnie. Kas: A ja mówię ci, że dopuki nie odpowiesz nie puszcze cię. Próbowałam się jakoś mu wymknąć, ale jak przechylałam się w lewo to on też. Jak ja w prawo, on tak samo. Nagle wpadłam na dość prosty i łatwy plan- z pozoru. Przechyliłam się szyko na lewo i przyjełam pozycje jakbym miała skakać.On też się przechylił pozostawiając prawą stronę zupełnie wolną, więc szybko zmieniłam kierunek i wyskoczyłam z prawej strony. Odwróciłam się tylko i zobaczyłam za sobą zdziwioną minę Kasa.Ale już mnie to nie obchodziło, odwróciłam sie i pół truchtem przegiegłam obok okien- spojrzałam w stronę kosza. Kentin właśnie zaliczył piękny wsad, nagle Kas złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wszystko znów wybielało. Zobaczyłam korytarz z perspektywy jakiegoś dużego czegoś. Słyszałam jakieś głosy... Jeden głos, żeński. W tej samej chwili zobaczyłam Kasa w podartej koszuli siedzoncego przy szafkach. Spojrzał się w moją stronę i zaczął uciekać. To coś go goniło- wbiegł do łazienki i wyskoczył przez okno. Zrezygnowało i odwróciło się w strone lustra. Zobaczyłam tam... Nie... Nie... NIE! NAJPIERW TUTAJ!!!! POTEM CZYTAJ DALEJ!!!!!!!!!! W lustrze byłam ja, to znaczy potworna wersja mnie. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam głosy (Ilustracja powyżej) i znów wszystko wróciło do normy. Ken ciągle robił wsad... Co się dzieje? Wszystko staneło. Chwila! Znów ruszyło. Ken wylądował, a ja usłyszałam Kasa. Kas: Lili! Zaczekaj. Lil: Puść mnie. W tej chwili do sali wszedł trener. Oznajmił,że gramy w siatę, oczywiście chłopcy na dziewczyny. Rozstawił nas jak chciał... Kilka osób nie chciało grać więc składy były takie: 1.Lily 2.Violetta 3.Irys 4.Rozalia 5.Melania 6.Amber Przeciwko: 1.Kastiel 2.Alexy 3.Armin 4.Lysander 5.Nataniel 6.Kentin I w tych parach czyli 1-1, 2-2, 3-3... itp. Mieliśmy najpierw się porozciągać i poodbijać piłkę, a potem zaczniemy grać. Nie podobało mi się to... ponieważ Pan.Iskrzyk myśli, że jesteśmy mniej sprawne od chłopców i pozwala im nam "pomagać" np. Trzymają nas w talii- czasem wyżej, czasem niżej... A Kas|anowa to już w szczegulności! Ktoś tam się bił na dziedzińcu i Iskrzyk wyszedł, więc mieliśmy zacząć sami... Lil: Oh God Why? Nieszczęśliwie moje słowa usłyszał sam pan z mojej pary. Kas: Nie podoba ci się? Jeśli nie to trudno, mi tak. Lil: Wiem, że tobie tak. Ale mi nie... Jestem tu od 2 tygodni, a na W-F ćwicze 1 raz, a ty już się do mnie przystawiasz. Kas: Weź wyluzuj. Zakład? Lil: Jasne! Napewno Nate (Nejt) i Logan. Kas: A ja myślę, że Roxy (Roksi) i Kimiko o Nate'a. Lil: Ty naprawdę myślisz o takich sprawach? Kas: Nie zawsze. Np. Przy tobi... Lil: Daruj sobie. Zaczynamy już tą rozgrzewkę? Oczywiście W-F w tamtych tygodniach się nie odbył bo Iskrzyka nie było miesiąc. Ale no cóż- trzeba coś wymyślić/. Na początku troche patrzyłam na reszte, ale długo to nie potrwało bo Kas stanął przedemną i złapał mnie z obu stron w talii i kazał robić skłony w bok. Zrobiłam to jak mi kazał, co ja pies jestem? NIE! Nie jestem! Ale nie powiem Kas to pierwszy chłopak, który tak naprawdę zaczął ze mną flirtować. Co? Nie! Liliano Fionno Dasty, O_G_A_R! Lil: Dobra, już puść mnie. Kas: Dlaczego?! Lil: Bo... Bo... (Co by tu wymyślić? O już wiem!) Bo Amber(!!!) się zbiża. Powiedziałam to na tyle głośno, że Amber to usłyszała i faktycznie zaczęła się do nas zbliżać. Powoli stawała się coraz bardziej wkurzona, bo Kas ciągle trzymał mnie w bokach... Lol co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? Amb: Ty............ Lil: Co ja? Amb: Ty......... Lil: No, co ja?! Amb: Ty wredna idiotko! Zaczeła mnie popychać i wymyślać jakieś przezwiska, wkońcu tak się wachałam, że prawie upadłam. Popchnęła mnie jeszcze raz i tym razem upadłam. Leżałam dosłownie na środku sali gimnastycznej a, Amber nade mną stała. Lil: (God, co ja narobiłam? Kuva!! Mogłam to lepiej przemyśleć!) Mogłam to wytrzymać, ale Amber przegieła. Zebrała siły i mnie jeszcze kopnęła. To strasznie bolało, ale poczułam jakby coś się we mnie obudziło, skoczyłam ruchem "Spidermen'a" na równe nogi i krzyknęłam chyba z czerwonymi oczami od złości. Lil: ''DOSYĆ!!! '' Wyprostowałam ręke i szybko machnęłam ją po ukosie na znak tego co powiedziałam. W tej chwili coś czarnego podążyło za moją ręką i rozcięło Amber podkoszulek. Wszyscy patrzyli się najpierw na nią, potem na mnie. To było jednocześnie straszne i przerażające, a jednocześnie cudowne i oszałamiające, bo poczułam w sobię Moc. Roz: Co... Co to było? Lil: Ja... Nie wiem. Ale czuje się doskonale. Amb: Wha- Wha- Wha_ Aaaaaaa!!! Amber w towarzystwie świty weszła do szatni, w tej chwili wszedł Iskrzyk i oznajmił, że jesteśmy wcześniej woli i on musi jechać na komęde... Ciekawe co tym razem odwalili... Ale najlepsze było to, że wypuszczał nas 20 min. przed dzwonkiem, Yay! Przebierałam się powoli ciągle patrząc na ten pas, jak na zwykły pasek jest dosyć dziwny, ale nie mogę zbiżać się do Czarno-Kolorowych ubrań i zresztą do tych kolorowych też! Zakładałam bluzkę gdy pasek się sam obniżył... dostłownie teraz znajdował się centymetr lub półtora nad pempkiem, ale w spumie jak się nie zdejmie to jestem dość szczupła założę czarną bluzkę (Taką MiniBluz) i będzie nieźle. Skończyłyśmy i wyszłam z Rozalią pod ramię. Wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec i znów miałyśmy plany, aby usiąść na ławce, ale znów tam siedział Lys. R: Rozumiem choć do klu... Lil: Nie. Ja muszę z nim pogadać. R: Spoko. Roza zwróciła się do Irys i Violetty, a ja do Lysandera. Podeszłam do ławki i bez słowa usiadłam obok niego. On spojrzał na mnie ukradkiem oka. Lys: Przepraszam. Lil: (Co? On chyba, przeprasza. Ale za co?) Eh... To ja powinnam przeprosić. Lys: Egh... Ja przepraszam za tą bójkę i za to... Dołożyłam mu palec do ust w geście "Cicho, teraz ja mówię.". Lil: To ja powinnam przeprosić, za to, że wcześniej tego nie wyjaśniłam i nie spostrzegłam się, że wam obu się podobam. Lekko odsunął mój palec. Lys: Chcesz coś wiecieć, Lili? Lil: Jasne. Przybliżył swoje usta do mojego ucha i wyszeptał mało zrozumiałe dla "MNIE" słowa. Lys: Nie tylko nam. Odsunął się z powrotem i popatrzył na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Byłam cała różowa. _************Punkt TG*********************- Widziałem wszystko co się stało, ale niestety mój wspólnik, został zabrany przez ludzi- czyli tą dyrektorkę i tego natpobudliwego nauczyciela, ale i tak, zaraz się tu zjawi. Wystarczy tylko portal. TG: Egnikus Petrus*. Pojawił się portal, a z niego wyszedł mój wspólnik. --: I co, się dzieje teraz? TG: Dziewczyna użyła mocy, koleżanka ją zaatakowała w czasie, gdy ty się biłeś z tymi "Ludźmi" . --: Hhhhhh... Moc pasa. Atrix, ja nie wiem, czy Atrix będzie chciała opuścić tą dziweczyne. TG: Nie wiadomo. Tylko ona sama to wie. Ale widać, że podoba się kilku, istotą płuci przeciwnej. --: Jeśli, ona się zakocha, Atrix także. A do tego nie można dopuścić! -*********************Z powrotem Lili****************- Lil: Jak to? Lys: Tak po prostu. O nie... Lil: Co? Lys: Idzie twoja dobra koleżanka, Amber. Lil: Akurat ci się na żarty zebrało. -Egnikus Petrus*: Zaklęcie bramy czy portalu pomiędzy wybranymi osobnikami rasy ludzkiej/czy może ludzkopodobnej. Mam nadzieje, że się podoba! Następna część już wkrótcę!! Moje opowiadanie... Info i części!